What Really Happened
by Motoko03
Summary: Have you ever wondered the REAL reason why the Cloverfield monster attacked New York? Well, you must read this and find out...
1. Sahara

Hello! My name is Sahara. And I'm here to tell you my sad and strange story of what _really_ happened that fateful night in New York City when the creature attacked…

*****

I yawned, turning my head to the right to look at my cheap, baby blue electric alarm clock. Seven o' clock in the evening. I sighed heavily, turning back to whatever the hell I was watching on my 50 x 50 inch flat screen T.V.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," the little gothic cartoon girl, Lydia Deetz, shouted into her dresser mirror.

Almost immediately, a blonde guy in a black and white stripped suit appeared in her mirror and winked seductively at her. "Hey, Babes!"

I scoffed. "When will you win Lydia's heart, Beetlejuice?" I asked myself, chuckling slightly. I popped my neck, looking around my one bedroom cell the scientist called "Apartment".

To my right was a small kitchen barely big enough to support me. The door to the bathroom to the right of that. And the door (which, for your information, is covered of pictures of Lydia and Beetlejuice (cartoons), Gir from Invader Zim, Jack Skellington and Sally, and the American Godzilla. All, of which, were drawn by your truly!) to my bed room to the right of _that._

And to my left was a 3 inch thick glass wall. Beyond that was a laboratory that looks like it could have been form the lab from the movie 'Species 2'. And right next to the glass wall was a average looking door (Or you could call it the front door).

"Sahara," a deep male voice rang in my ears.

I cracked my knuckles and back, lazily turning towards the front door and slowly blinked. "Hello, Dr. Grant."

Dr. Grant stood about 6 feet in height. (I'm only 5'7! Shut up!! I'm short okay?!?!). He had short, grayish-white hair and a beard that went to his chest. He was wearing a white lab coat with pens in his chest pocket, casual men's shoes, a VIP pass around his neck, and a clipboard in his right hand.

"It's almost time for your next "Test".…" Dr. Grant informed me, turning his blue eyes away, avoiding my gaze.

I looked away, already knowing what was about to come. I sighed, pressing the power button on the remote, slowly hoisted myself off of my black leather couch, and tossing the remote on the coffee table. "Give me a second." I muttered, walking into my bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in my full body length mirror. The same face I've seen all my life stared tiredly back at me. Mid-back, dirty blonde hair with silver streaks running through it. Black as pitch irises, pointed elf ears, and long canines.

My wardrobe matched my bedroom door somewhat. I had on a green, zip up GIR hoodie, a black tank with the American Godzilla roaring on it, my black jeans had Lydia and Beetlejuice (Remember this, I like the cartoon better than the movie!) holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other on my left pants leg, and multiple rips and tears on my other leg. I also had a Jack and Sally wristband on my left wrist and a watch on the other.

I grabbed the hood of my hoodie and placed it over my head. It had GIR's ears on it, so from an angle, it looked like I had GIR's ears on top of my head.

When I had my last look at myself, I began to walk out when I felt a tug on my tailbone. I turned my head around and saw my tail all tangled up in my black shower curtain. With a few tugs, I freed my tangled tail. My tail looked like a scorpion's tail, pitch black and menacing. And yes, I do have poison in my tail. But I know how to control the release of it. And no, there is no anti-venom for it.

To tell you all the truth, I have _no_ clue of what species I am (not human, that's for sure). I've lived in this laboratory ever since I could remember. I've also had _a lot_ of "scientific research" and "tests" performed on me. The only person in this entire hell hole that I actually _like_ and would _listen_ to is probably Dr. Grant.

"Sahara, quit dawdling!" Dr. Grant shouted, breaking me out of my thoughts, a hint of impatience and sadness hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, trudging out of the bathroom with my tail slowly swaying lazily behind me. "Why do I have to do this? I thought you said that they weren't going to dissect me."

Dr. Grant sighed. "I did everything in my power to reason with them," he then walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. "But there was nothing I could do."

I scoffed, wiggling my tail in between us and pushed him away from me. "Of course…after all, I'm just a ugly freak and no one would ever want to love a ugly duckling…"

With that, I followed Dr. Grant to my death bed, crying all the way there…

~ An Hour Later…~

My throat went dry as they began to power up a giant electric saw they were going to use to cut my tail into tiny pieces.

"Come on," two Arnold Schwarzenegger buffed guys said to me, one grabbing my arms, and the other grabbing onto my tail. They both picked me up as if I were as light as a teddy bear. (I only weighed about 105 lbs.!) They strapped me onto the operation table on my belly, tieing down my arms and feet. They also kept my tail up in titanium chains.

A sleazy looking scientist with grey hair, glasses and crooked teeth cleared his throat and began to read aloud… "Sahara: 105 lbs., 5'7 in height, C-cup breasts…" I growled, flipping him off with my left middle finger. He ignored me and continued to read. "-25 years of age, dirty blonde hair with silver streaks-"

"Yeah, yeah," I spat out, bored out of my mind and on the verge of yawning. "If you want to dissect me like a fucking rag doll, then do it already! Your making everyone fall asleep!" Everyone that heard me began to snicker and laugh. The sleazy scientist glared menacingly at me with blue eyes and snapped his right index finger and thumb. Then, another scientist, dressed in a green paper outfit, came over with the electric saw whirring in his hands. They walked closer with the saw and slowly began to bring it down near the part of my tail that that was attached to my body.

My insides began to turn as the saw was only 3 inches away from me. Unable to stop my rapid tear flow, I closed my eyes and prepared to meet my maker. _Please_, I pleaded helplessly inside my mind as I felt the saw cut through my tail, followed by a huge wave of pain. _Someone, help me!_

As if on cue, I heard a deep, loud roar within the back of my mind. Suddenly, my head began to feel lighter, my eyes began to throb and hurt, and the pain in my tail started to subside. I opened my eyes and I felt this huge amount of energy and power serge through my body and mind. I heard the scientist with the saw gasp.

Suddenly, as if I knew what to do, I slowly, but shakily lifted my right hand as far as my bounds would let me. A faint silver light began to surround my hand. With a flick of my wrist, a faint silver light surrounded the saw. I barely moved my fingers and the saw flying out of his hands. It turned in a 360 degree turn in the air and sliced the guy's throat wide open. He gasped for air, instinctively grabbing his throat, and fell to the ground. I watched on a mirror as blood poured between his fingers and hand as he gagged and tried to breath. After a few more seconds of fighting for his miserable and pathetic life, he made no more sound. I ignored the smell of fresh blood and began to tug on my bounds. Seconds later, I could hear the sound of rushing footsteps on metallic floor get louder and closer. I gasped, tugging even harder on my bounds.

"Sahara!" I heard Dr. Grant's voice whisper in my right ear. I then felt my bonds loosen and slide off my hands.

I felt tears pour even harder as I felt him take off the bounds that were on my feet. "Thank you, Dr. Grant!"

He smiled warmly back at me. "Don't mention it. We have to hurry. There isn't much time."

I nodded, sitting up and jumping off the table. I then felt a hard tug on my tailbone. I groaned, and with a powerful jerk of my tail, broke the chains that were shackled on it. I cringed in pain, forgotting for a second that my tail was in pain. Dr. Grant then looked at me. "I need you to listen very carefully, Sahara."

I nodded again, placing my right hand over the cut in my tail to stop the bleeding. "Okay…"

Dr. Grant nodded, handing me a huge bundle of cash, a set of keys, and a silver Visa credit card. "I want you to run as fast as you can all the way to New York City-"

"But New York is on the other side of the country," I protested, slightly being a little bit too whiney. "This is Area 51!"

Dr. Grant grabbed my right thigh in frustration. "Just listen to me, Sahara! Those keys are to a cabin on a small island a little ways from New York and Long island. Once you get there, quickly go into town and get as much food as you can with the credit card and cash I just handed you! Do not reveal yourself until you think it is safe for you to," He then wrapped me in a gently embrace. "When ever I clean up all of this mess, I'll come for you! Do you understand?"

Tears flowed out of my eyes and soaked Dr. Grant's lab coat. "Thank you, Dad…" I whispered lightly to Dr. Grant.

I felt him tense up when I called him 'dad', But instead of freaking out like I thought he would, he just chuckled lightly. "Any time." We pulled out of the embrace and quickly made our way to one of the walls in the very back of the room. Dr. Grant knocked three times on the shiny silver wall. The wall opened up slightly and revealed a secret passage way. "Quickly," he said as the sound of pounding fists filled the room.

I nodded, quickly shoving the items into my GIR hoodie pocket and ran as fast as I could through the threshold. I didn't go further than two yards from the door when I heard Dr. Grant slam the steel door shut. I stopped dead in my tracks, smiling. _I owe you, Dr. Grant…_

A sudden, stabbing pain in the small of my back made me cringe. I looked over my shoulder at my tail, groaning as it began to heal at a abnormal rate. Within ten seconds flat, my gash was completely gone. (And thank god that they didn't get blood all over my black jeans and/or my hoodie.)

I grunted, then remembering the sleazy scientist. _If only I could somehow see or hear what he was doing…_ Suddenly, my forehead felt like it had an invisible hand resting on it. Then abruptly, a swarm of voices and images began to run across my mind. I saw children playing in a park, Mature continent, cute little puppies. _No way, _I couldn't believe what was happening. _Am-Am I reading peoples thoughts and minds?!?!_ I then came to realize that I _**was**_ reading minds, for I heard the sleazy scientist mind voice say, _I better inform the superiors that Sahara is heading for New York city._

I growled, running back to where the door was and looked through a small peep hole that peered into the lab. I saw the sleazy scientist come closer to Dr. Grant, holding a scalpel in his right hand. My tail, (having a mind of it's own at the time) suddenly punched through the steel door as if it were merely tissue paper. A few seconds later, I heard a cry of pain and the warmth of fresh hot blood on my tail. I looked through the peep hole and saw that my tail had stabbed the sleazy scientist right smack-dab through the stomach. Pleased with what I saw, I lifted him off the ground about four yards and jerkily threw him clear across the lab.

"Dr. Adams!" a few of the other scientist shouted as they finally opened the door and saw Dr. Adams fly across the room. He landed in a huge pile of boxes and the only part of him I saw was his right hand…covered in blood.

I then cursed to myself. _Dammit! I should have used my poison on him!_

Dr. Grant quickly turned his head around and glared at me. _Sahara! Get the fuck out of here right now!!!_

I gulped, reeling in my tail, turning sharply around on my heels and zoomed down the out stretched tunnel. As I ran, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell that roar was when I got my…uh… I would believe telekinesis…? _I probably just imagined it,_ I thought, picking up the pace a little. _It's not like I've brought a monster down to earth that will destroy the world._

Boy, how ironic I was…


	2. Did Someone Order An Alien?

Hey guys! I'm back. The last time you all heard from me, I was running through a dark tunnel in area 51. Well…I got out of the facility! And I've been running…_for three straight days!_ Do you know how hard it is to run for three straight days with no food or water?! Or not know where the hell you are?! I am so tired right now it isn't even funny. It may be funny to you guys, but not me. I would stop and rest, if I didn't track attention because of my weird looks and, let's not forget the obvious, my giant black scorpion tail! As soon as people see it, they assume stupid things and often try to shoot me! I once nearly got shot by a shot gun! _With buck shots!_ That would of hurt if that dude had gotten me…

Anyways, getting back to the point, I was running on the ocean. Yes, I'm running on the water. It's actually because I have this new power, telekinesis, I think. That is pretty much self explanatory there.

_Anyways!_ Getting off topic here,I don't know what the ocean was called, because I didn't pay attention in class. But, I did know that I was heading for New York City, because I could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. I was almost there. Just a bit longer and I would be able to get some well deserved sleep. But, as I ran, I couldn't help but think of that roar I heard in the lab. It has been bugging me ever since I started to head for New York City. What was that roar? Some other creature that I accidently summoned or something?

I shook my head, sighing to myself. _Now isn't the time to be thinking of that. Right now, I need to focus on getting to the house._

But, just as I was starting to the city itself, something big and grey flew out of the sky and landed right in front of me! Whatever it was, it caused a huge wave and knocked me back and into the cold ocean water. I opened my eyes underwater, and, to my horror, I realized that I couldn't swim! I kicked my legs, tail, and arms, but I didn't get anywhere. Instead, I began to sink down. I eventually stopped thrashing, and I began to lose conscientious, my heart beginning to pound less and less. I managed to look in the water one last time, seeing a giant eyeball gaze back at me.

Suddenly, from the black depths of the ocean, a giant grey glob shot up and grabbed me. A second or so later, I could feel the water part away as I was brought up to the cool surface. I gasped for air, coughing out some of the sea water I swallowed. I was lying on my back, my hair fanned out and my arms and legs were flopped on the smooth surface I was laying on. My tail went past my head and off the side of whatever it was that had a hold of me. What did have a hold of me?

I had to break out of my comfortable zone to sit up and look at my surroundings. I saw three big grey fingers that hovered over me with white shiny claws that looked menacing. I gulped loudly, daring my self to keep looking. Then, I came face to face, literally, with a monster. It was a grayish color. Two of its bottom teeth stuck out of its mouth, as did a couple of its other teeth in the back. It had small, beady black eyes that keep their gaze on me, keeping me from moving anything but my eyes. It also had two red…uh…lungs…on the sides on its head. I looked down, seeing two additional arms on its stomach. Turning to the right, I saw its other big left arm. Last but not lease, a big long tail swung lazily behind its body.

I couldn't stop myself from doing the next thing, I screamed loudly.

The creature growled from my loud scream, wincing just a bit. When I stopped, I looked at the creature, breathing heavily. It stared right back, just…blinking…

_Oh god, oh god! I'm going to die! It's going to eat me, _My mind kept repeating those over and over as my eyes continued to stare at the creature.

_**I'm not going to eat you. And I'm not an 'It',**_ Came a deep, husky voice inside my head. I felt my eyelids go wider as I stared at the creature.

_It spoke! Holy crap, it spoke,_ My mind was going berserk. As was I now that I think about it. My breathing was beginning to get short and quick.

The creature sighed, sending a gust of air in my direction and nearly drying me off in the process. And no, his breathe did not stink. _**I told you, I'm not an 'It'. **_

I looked back up to the creatures eyes. "Then what are you?" I dared to ask.

The creature shifted just a little. _**I am a male.**_

It took all my will power to _not_ look down and check. I then stood up on the creature's hand, still looking up at him. "So…I have a couple of questions to ask you. What are you? Who are you? And why are you here?"

The creature tilted his head to the side. _**Didn't you call for me?**_

I shook my head, tilting my own head. "Not that I can recall…" Then it hit me. Three days ago, at the lab, I asked for help, technically. Instead, I got a roar from the back of my mind…That roar! That roar was the creature! (Boy, did I feel like the world's dumbest blond). "Oh yea," I corrected myself. "I did…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "So it would also explain why I have this new power then, huh?"

_**Yes. When you called out to me, it sent a connection between us. So now, I am here to…uh…help…**_ The creature blinked his eyes a couple of times as he stared at me. _**I am considered a baby where I come from. So, I am still growing. My name is hard to pronounce in your earthen language, but it does translate to 'Clover'.**_

How did he know what I was going to ask before I even thought it?! Oh right… our mind connection…forgot. Wait, did he just say his name was '_Clover_'?! I began to snicker loudly. I couldn't help it, it's just so dang funny! A giant creature, that looks like it can destroy a whole city, is named '_**Clover**_'?! Now _**that's**_ hilarious! I then began to double over in laughter, accidently pointing to "Clover" with my right arm. "Y-your name is '_Clover_'?! What kind of a name is that?!"__I then began to roll around on his hand, still laughing.

I heard the monster snort in irritation. _**I didn't like the name either, my mother picked it out for me.**_

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing any harder. I slowly got back to my feet and brushed myself off. "Tell you what," I said, looking back up to the irritated monster. "Why don't I give you a nickname? So that way, you have a way of telling that it's me. Since, you'll be staying with me." The creature nodded, liking the idea. I bit my lower lip, trying to think of a good name, but I couldn't think of one right off the bat. "Uh…Jack?"

The creature made a face. _**No. Too plain.**_

I nodded in agreement. I then could feel him digging in my mind, trying to find out where I was heading. It felt like some one was giving me a head massage as he continued to dig in my thoughts. He then finally found a picture of the place in my head and began to swim in that direction. He sunk into the water, only his head and the hand I was residing in remained above the water. Well…at least he was nice…

"Bob?"

_**Too boring.**_

"Nemo?"

_**What kind of a name is that?**_

"It's a name of a fish. Uh…Ping?"

_**Pong.**_

I giggled. He's only been on earth for ten minutes and already he got my joke. I guess he learned everything about the world when he read through my thoughts. It's the only reasonable explanation. "Uh…Akhenamkhanen?"

_**Too complicated.**_

I sighed, already running out of names. I stood up, walked around on his hand, racking my brain for names. Suddenly, the creature stopped as he reached land, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward, right off his hand! I screamed, closing my eyes, expecting to hit the hard sand, but it never came. A soft cushion had stopped me from meeting my deserted fate. I cracked open my right eye, seeing the ocean crash against the shore. Where had the creature gone? I could have sworn he was there a second ago. If it wasn't the creature who caught me, then who was it? I opened my other eye and looked over to my left. A tall man, late 20's, stood there. He had grayish hair, beady black eyes, and pale skin. He actually looked pretty dang hot. _He's hot…_ I thought in my head.

What caught me off guard was when he started to laugh. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. The man then looked down at me. **"Do I look that appealing to you in this form?" ** I was at a lose for words. No way!! It couldn't be the creature, could it?! He shook his head, chuckling. "**Yes. It is me, the creature. I do have a human form. I just didn't want to show you in the middle of the ocean."** I slapped my forehead. That should have been pretty obvious, actually. He shook his head, setting me down on my feet.

"Thank you, again," I muttered, brushing the sand off my tail. Then it hit me! I had the perfect name for him! "Lou," I smiled at him. "How about 'Lou',"

He nodded. **"Not too weird, or lame, or boring. It's simple. Sure. I like it."**

I smiled, feeling like I accomplished something. I then looked at him more carefully, realizing that he had no clothes on at all. I felt myself blush and look away. Oh yea…he was a boy alright… Without looking at him, I pointed to some cloths that had probably washed up from the other beaches. "Uh…do you mind putting on some pants at least?"

I heard Lou exclaim a 'oh!' and heard him scramble to the cloths. "Is it safe to look?" I asked, trying really hard to keep my hand in front of my eyes.

"**Yes,"** Lou mumbled. He sounded embarrassed. I moved my hand and looked at him. He had a pair of jeans on. Both pant legs were torn at the knees. I sighed, at least he had pants on. I looked up the cliff behind him, seeing a big cottage.

_That must be the cottage Dr. Grant was talking about,_ I then began to walk up the pathway located to the left that went all the way up to the cottage, with my new friend Lou, who was an alien, with me…


End file.
